To Follow
by Rainbow-Pixie-Styx
Summary: Kuro-rin tastes delicious," Fai stated, his fake smile showing off bloodied lips... A subtle look at Fai and Kurogane's relationship. One Shot.


AN: This fic wouldn't get out of my mind! Probably not one of my best pieces, but I think it turned out ok. SPOILERS. Oh, and Kuro/Fai.

DISCLAIMER: (your name here) has no rights to anime/manga series (anime/manga series name here). Please do not sue, for (your name here) is already poor enough.

**To Follow**

Kurogane watched as a small river of blood rolled off his arm, creating a deep red colored puddle on the floor. The mage was quick to end that though, tongue dragging from the end of the blood trail to its source, lapping at the warriors bloody arm, golden eye looking off in the distance unfocused.

The mage-turned-vampire had relied on Kurogane to survive since the day the met, as had the Sakura and Syaoran. It was odd to believe though, that Kurogane's own lifespan now directly affected Fai's own. When Kurogane eventually passed away, Fai would follow. That had been part of the deal Kurogane had agreed to when he saved Fai from his long awaited death. They were bound by a blood based ritual, and forever would be.

When Kurogane had origionally saved the idiot, he did not have the time to think about the sacrifices he would be making. For the rest of their lived, the mage would be following him around like a lost little child, pulling pranks and giving him annoying nicknames. The other man would be reliant on him. Feeding off him. Living near him, perhaps even with him, constantly. If he had been told that he would make such a binding choice when he first met the Dimensions Witch, he would have called them a fool, and probably threatened to kill them.

Thinking about it now though, the thought didn't bother him as much as it should. Annoy him? Yes. But he would survive. Fai may not though...

Kurogane was ripped from his thoughts as Fai finally withdrew from his arm, blood thirst sated for the moment. The mage probably wouldn't eat again for a few days. His dislike of the vampiristic nature was apparent.

They were in a forest close to the inn they were residing at in this world. The sun was setting and the forest was filled with reds and oranges as the remaining sunlight filtered threw the leaves and tree branches, shinning on the foliage beneath. The forest was silent, the only noises heard came from a few chirping birds nearby. Fai's eye met Kurogane's, and Kurogane watched a golden eye fade back to blue.

"Kuro-kun tastes delicious," Fai stated, fake smile showing off his bloodied lips.

"Shut up, you idiot! And wipe that stupid smile off your face! If you're not happy, don't smile!" Kurogane snapped, ignoring the flushed feeling that was creeping up his neck.

"But Kuro-daddy makes me smile." Fai said teasingly, a grin lighting up his features, "Kuro-daddy should come give Fai-mommy a kiss, and perhaps he would smile too?"

Kurogane's blush deepened, and Fai lunged forward grabbing Kurogane's hands in his own. Immediately Kurogane ripped them away, resulting in a pouting mage.

"Keep off me you freak!"

"Kuro-wanwan is no fun..." Fai said with a sigh. His pout was short lived, and the smile replaced it, finding its way back to his lips.

Turning away from the idiotic mage, Kurogane began walking away, back towards the inn. Without looking back, he knew the mage was following closely behind him, no doubt with the same stupid look on his face. The hairs on the back of Kurogane's neck suddenly rose. Without warning Kurogane stopped walking, causing Fai to walk directly into him and landing the smaller man on the ground.

"Ouch, Kuro-kun should let Fai-kun know when he plans on stopping so suddenly..."

"We're being watched. I know you can sense it." Kurogane muttered gruffly, watching as the mage picked himself up off the ground and dusted himself off.

"We've been being watched since around ten minutes into my feeding, Kuro-puppy." Fai said with an affirmative nod, his voice light although Kurogane saw his eyes sharpen a bit.

A branch snapped, and both men turned towards the noises origin. Threw the brush the beast appeared.

Standing at around four feet tall, the humanoid creature had blood red eyes, and a scaly black body. It was hunched over, and perhaps if it stood straight up it could have easily reached seven feet tall. The backbone as well as its ribs seemed to protrude from the skin, amplifying the demons grotesque appearance. The creature's legs were thick, and clawed does easily measured out to four inches long.

The head was rounded, with almost elf-like ears. The mouth was filled with small white teeth that reminded Kurogane of razers.

The sight of it was an eyesore, and Kurogane couldn't wait to get rid of it.

"Stay out of the way mage." Kurogane ordered as he withdrew his blade from its sheath.

"Hyuu! Kuro-kun is so brave!"

"Shut it mage!"

Turning back towards the demonic creature, Kurogane smirked, getting into his fighting position. Drawing his sword seemed to set the creature off, causing it to leap into the air, lunging for Kurogane. He met it in mid air, sword ready to swing. Scales scraped against the sharp sword blade, not piercing the creature, though successfully batting it away.

"Kuro-pon," Fai called out teasingly, " Those scales are going to cause a problem for you!"

"Yeah." Kurogane agreed, irritated.

"Perhaps if I distract him you could find a weak point? The scales on its stomach look thinner then the rest, eh Kuro-rin?"

A mutual nod, and the mage lept into the sky, the monster immediately leaping after him, giving Kurogane a clear shot of the beast's stomach. Launching himself up into the air, Kurogane thrust his blade upward threw the thinner layer of scales and into the creature's delicate abdominal cavity. The creature cried out in a pitch that pained the ears before it fell to the ground, completing its leap and landing at Fai's feet. The blond haired man sat there with a cheeky grin, and Kurogane already wanted to throttle him.

"Hyuu! Kuro-kun saves the day yet again!" The mage cried out, a grin on his face.

"Whatever, idiot." Kurogane ignored his flushed skin, since he was a ninja, and ninja did not blush.

"And all thanks to his Fai-koi!"

At that statement Kurogane scoffed and rolled his eyes, trying to contain himself from slaying the annoying grinning mage next.

"You didn't even do anything!" Kurogane growled, "You just jumped out of the way like you always do!"

"But Kuro-rin, it was I who suggested piercing the stomach if you recall correctly. If I hadn't you would have wasted all your time and energy bashing rock hard scales, and then when you finally passed out we both would be dead. I saved your life."

"I still did all the work!"

The mage laughed, and Kurogane growled to himself, not understanding how the irritating man had survived this long. The idiot always seemed to irritate him. Sighing, he yet again began to walk towards the inn.

"Kuro-pon?"

He stopped at the man's voice, mentally feeling out the area for any more threats. Finding none, he refused to turn around though he remained still.

"What is it now?"

He heard footsteps behind him as the mage approached, then two arms snaked their way around him, wrapping around his back and locking onto his chest. The mage laid his head between his shoulder blades. Both sat silently, and Kurogane could feel every breath the mage took. His chest would rise, pressing into Kurogane's back, then the exhale of hot air would warm Kurogane's skin threw his clothing.

Fai pulled away a minute later, allowing his hands to trail across Kurogane's abdomen and then momentarily lacing their fingers together. Kurogane's heart fluttered but he ignored it. Kurogane watched as Fai walked around him, and away, a small frown on his face. Fai turned around and a soft, real smile graced his delicate features.

"Come on Kuro-kun, we shouldn't keep the children waiting. They'll worry if we don't return soon."

Rolling his eyes, Kurogane followed.


End file.
